deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:1mavstone/The Ultimate Death Battle! by 1mavstone
" Old Superman was hopping around, saving people like it was no problem, when suddenly, Goku burst from the shade and hit superman with a kamekameha. Superman got pissed and began to attack, but then accidentally hit the Hulk instead. The Hulk turned around and strucked him with fear, when Akuma came out and attacked the Hulk, he started to kill the Incredible Hulk but they both got run over by the Sweet Tooth truck. Before he can make it to the Twisted Metal game, The Tereminator came out of nowhere in sight, and took a plasma rifle which was with him and blew away Samus who was right behind him, but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Iron Man came to save the day. " " This is the Ultimate Death Battle! (The Craziest in history!) Good Guys, Bad Guys, and God who Knows! (as far as the eye can see!) And only one will survive, I wonder who will it be, This is the Ultimate Death Battle! (The Craziest in History!) " " Luke Skywalker got his lightsaber, and fought Guts with his badass sword, And then the Hulk came back covered in a tire track, but Doomsday jumped out punched the Hulk, and Samus was injured, and trying to get steady when Robocop came in with a Auto-9 pistol, But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped, Spider-Man took him out with his webbing. Then he sensed Batman coming from behind who reached for his gun which he just couldn't find, 'Cause Quicksilver stole it and he shot and he missed, and Doomsday deflected it with his fist, then he jumped and did a somersault, while Lara Croft did a pole vault onto Starscream but they collided in the air, then they both got hit by Lex's satellite, oooh. " " This is the Ultimate Death Battle! (The Craziest in history!) Good Guys, Bad Guys, and God who Knows! (as far as the eye can see!) And only one will survive, I wonder who will it be, This is the Ultimate Death Battle! " Angels sang out in immaculate chorus, down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris, who delivered a kick which could shatter bones, into the crotch of MK's Scorpion, who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain as Ganondorf summons his mighty sword. But Chuck knew about Ganon's attack, and crushed Ganon's sword in between his thighs. Then Rachet & Clank, and Tai & Agumon, and "Red vs Blue"'s Agent Carolina, and Roronoa Zoro, and Terry Bogart, and the Team RWBY, and Astro Boy, Doctor Doom, Gundam Epyon, Deadpool, Darth Vader, Sub-Zero, Voltron, every single Power Ranger, Goliath, Hawkeye, Majin Buu, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Tracer as well all came out of nowhere Lightning Fast and they kicked Chuck Norris's ass as well, it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with civilians looking on total awe, and the fight went on for a century, many lives were claimed, but eventually the champion stood, the rest await in for the best: the great champion, Mr. Satan. " " This is the Ultimate Death Battle! (The Craziest in history!) Good Guys, Bad Guys, and God who Knows! (as far as the eye can see!) And only one will survive, I wonder who will it be, This is the Ultimate Death Battle! The Ultimate Death Battle! This is the Ultimate Death Battle! The Ultimate Death Battle! This is the Ultimate Death Battle! (The Craziest in history!) Category:Blog posts